Lonely
by Zeero
Summary: Eigentlich gibt's dazu nichts zu sagen. Alles, was ich ausdrücken wollte, steht drin.


to think I'm so naive  
how dare you play with me  
I gave you heart'n'soul yeah  
tell me, baby, please  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Eigentlich war von Anfang an klar, dass das was du   
und ich unter 'Liebe' verstehen, zwei total   
unterschiedliche Dinge sind. Auf deine Art hast du   
mich vielleicht auch geliebt, aber für mich war das  
einfach nicht genug, es tut mir leid. Ich habe  
versucht, dir alles, was ich habe, zu geben und   
bekam dafür praktisch nichts zurück, das kannst du  
nicht leugnen. Im Gegenteil, würde ich sogar  
behaupten. Ich habe dich so oft um eine Antwort  
gebeten und gefragt, warum das so ist, aber   
geantwortet hast du mir nie.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
why you screwin' with my head?  
I don't think you understand  
I won't take your ***** no more  
don't knock on my door  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Ich stehe mit gepacktem Koffer in der Tür unserer  
gemeinsamen Wohnung und in deinen blauen Augen, die  
mich weiterhin leer ansehen, sehe ich, dass du  
nicht verstehst, was eigentlich vor sich geht.   
Langsam aber sicher scheint die Tatsache, dass ich  
nun nach meiner schwarzen Lederjacke greife, sogar  
zu dir durch zu dringen. "Was machst du?", fragst  
du, kalt wie immer. Ich antworte gar nicht erst.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
not this time because I recognize  
I've heard it all before and I...  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Ich ziehe mir in aller Ruhe meine Jacke über,  
bedacht darauf, dich nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
Trotzdem bemerke ich, wie du auf mich zu kommst. Du  
trampelst. Das tust du immer, wenn du wütend bist.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
I think of all the time that I wasted  
think of all the times that I took you back  
ain't no way I'll be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so wie   
jetzt vor dir stehe. Doch diesmal ist es anders,   
denn diesmal ist es Ernst. Nicht, dass es früher  
nicht Ernst gewesen wäre, aber noch nie war mir  
etwas so ernst, wie das hier. Ich glaube, das  
spührst du auch. Sonst hast du nie versucht, mich  
auf zu halten, aber jetzt stehst du vor mir und   
hältst die Tür zu und siehst mich mit einem Blick   
an, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihn als wütend  
oder ängstlich einstufen soll. Ich sehe dich nicht  
an, aber ich spühre deinen Blick. Ich lasse es   
sein, darüber nach zu denken, denn eigentlich ist  
es nicht weiter wichtig. "Geh bitte zur Seite",   
sage ich nur, ohne meinen Blick auf zu richten.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
don't tell me how to feel  
or say that you're for real  
my mind's made up I'm cool without ya  
you got no more appeal  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"Was ist es? Weswegen läufst du diesmal weg?" Du  
versuchst mich, mit deinen Worten zu verletzten, in  
der Hoffnung, dass ich dann bleibe. Ich weiß, dass  
es nicht deine Schuld ist, du hast einfach nichts  
anderes gelernt, aber ich ertrage es nicht mehr.  
Bitte verzeih mir.   
Ich stehe vor dir an der Wand, deine beiden Hände  
neben mir gegen die Wand gestämmt, mein Blick  
weiter stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich sage   
nichts. Plötzlich wird dein Blick wieder weich und  
du streichelst mir über die Wange, fängst an zu  
beteuern, dass du alles für mich tust, dass sicher  
alles gut wird, wenn ich jetzt nur bei dir bleibe.  
Nicht einmal du selbst glaubst an deine Worte, das  
merkt man. Ich hätte dir vielleicht mal sagen   
sollen, dass du ein schlechter Lügner bist. Ich  
glaube dir kein Wort mehr.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
now this girl don't need no man  
to say what she can do or she can't  
now I live for me  
and, boy, does that make you weak?  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Du begreifst, dass das ganze Auf-Duo-Einreden   
nichts bringt. Als nächstes wandelt sich dein Blick  
ins Ungläubige und Glasige. Deine aufkommende  
Verwirrtheit praktisch ausnutzend, schiebe ich dich  
ein wenig zur Seite und möchte schon nach der  
Klinke der Wohnungstür greifen, als deine Hand mich  
hart ins Gesicht schlägt. Ich bleibe wie   
angewurzelt stehen und halte mir von dir abgewandt  
die schmerzende Stelle. Ich kann dich eifach nicht  
mehr ansehen.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
not this time because I realize  
I've heard it all before and I...  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Du ballst deine Hände zu Fäusten und beginnst zu  
scheien. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, bräuchte ich gar  
nicht mehr wieder zu kommen, sagst du. In eben   
diesem Augenblick wird mir klar, dass du es   
immernoch nicht verstanden hast und vielleicht auch  
nie verstehen wirst.   
Ich greife wieder nach der Türklinke und verlasse  
mit meinem Koffer in der rechten Hand die   
Wohnung. Unsere Nachbarn, neugierig, wie das Pack  
nunmal ist, öffne alle die Türen einen Spalt und  
blicken durch die winzige Lücke nach draußen. Das  
hätten sie gar nicht brauchen, Heeros Geschbrüll   
kann man bestimmt noch am anderem Ende der Stadt  
hören. Und mein geknickter Anblick ist die Mühe  
bestimmt nicht wert.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
think of times you made me cry  
you had me so confused  
I'm tired of trying leave behind this  
what's a girl to do?  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Ich gehe die Treppe vom dritten Stock, in dem wir  
wohnen, herunter und nehme deinen Lärm und die  
Blicke der Nachbarn nur am Rande wahr. Es   
interessiert mich auch gar nicht. Ich bin viel zu  
sehr in Gedanken. Ich denke darüber nach, was wir  
waren und was aus uns geworden ist. Waren wir etwa  
von Geburt an so wie heute und haben es nur nicht  
bemerkt? Oder wurden wir zu dem gemacht? Ich werde  
es wohl nie wirklich wissen, nur vermuten, aber ich  
weiß, dass es sich nicht mehr ändern lässt, egal  
wie es war. Am Anfang lebt wohl jeder in einer Art  
Traumwelt, aber das Aufwachen ist hart.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
think of all the times you made me sick  
I used to think I couldn't handle it  
what? you think I'm just antoher chick?  
mess with Brit, boy, you must have tripped  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Ich bin nun schon im Erdgeschoss angelangt. Du hast  
nicht aufgehört, mir irgendwelche eigentlich  
sinnlosen Gemeinheiten hinterher zu brüllen. Dann  
ist Ruhe. Ich höre eine Tür knallen und wie  
jemand die Treppe aus dem dritten Stock herunter  
rennt. Ich gehe weiter auf die Haustür zu.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
what were you thinkin' when you lost my trust?  
you had it all now you're left with nothing  
ooh, baby, now I know you want my touch  
and nor you're lonely and still want me  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Natürlich ist mir klar, dass du es bist, der da die   
Treppe runter rennt. Mir ist auch klar, warum du  
mir folgst. Dir ist wohl klar geworden, dass das  
ein Abschied für immer sein wird. So makaber, wie  
sich das in dieser Situation vielleicht anhört, das  
bestätigt meine Theorie, dass du mich wohl doch  
irgendwann irgendwie geliebt hast und wenn ich  
ehrlich bin, macht mich der Gedanke glücklich.   
Auf einmal stehst du hinter mir. Du musst die   
Treppe ja förmlich runter gesprungen sein, so  
schnell warst du. Liegt dir auf einmal so viel an  
mir? "Duo... Bitte... Bitte geh nicht... Ich... Es  
tut mir leid... Alles... Bitte..." Ich weiß, dass  
du diesmal sogar gemeint hast, was du gesagt hast.  
Ein letztes Mal drehe ich mich um zu meinem alten  
Leben und zu dir. Ein letztes Mal schaffe ich es,  
dir in die Augen zu sehen. Und ein allerletztes Mal  
schenke ich dir ein Lächeln, ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
let's just face it  
better off alone and I won't turn back  
you thought that I would be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe. 


End file.
